Workaholic
by Dwi-san
Summary: Kushina adalah wanita karier yang gila kerja. Suatu malam sepulang bekerja, Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang membuat wanita cantik berambut merah itu untuk berhenti dari kecanduannya akan kerja. Kira-kira apa yang Naruto lakukan? #Incest #Lemon


**Workaholic**

**Naruto **by **Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **_Smut, Lime/Lemon, Drabble, Adult, Incest._

**Note : **Hmm… sudah lama gk muncul ya. Oke anggap saja ini salam ditahun baru. Tenang, ini oneshoot kok, jadi kalian gk kena php lagi hehe.

.

.

.

Tanpa sebuah ketukan yang terdengar, pintu apartemen itu terbuka. Sesosok wanita cantik yang mengenakan setelan formal masuk melalui pintu.

Tingginya sekitar 175 cm, dengan kedua kakinya yang mengenakan stocking hitam, dia menunjukkan kaki jenjangnya yang menawan. Bentuk tubuhnya sangat indah, pinganggnya sungguh ramping dengan pantat yang bundar dan besar.

Wanita itu mengenakan baju putih pendek, kulitnya yang seputih susu tampak halus dan harum. Baju itu tidak kecil, namun tampak sesak oleh payudaranya yang berukuran besar dan montok menantang.

Dia sedikit menunduk, jarinya yang lentik membuka sepatu hitam yang dikenakannya. Ketika dia bergerak, payudaranya ikut bergoyang dengan helaian rambut merah panjang yang tergerai berjatuhan.

Wanita itu mendongak saat lampu disebrang ruangan menyala.

Sosok pemuda melangkah keluar melalui pintu kamar. Dia menghela napas, sembari menatap sosok wanita yang juga mendongak untuk menatapnya.

Pemuda itu bernama Naruto, menatap Ibunya yang bernama Kushina dengan pandangan lelah.

"_Kaa-san_, kamu baru pulang!?"

Naruto berkata lirih, ada nada kesal bercampur kasih sayang di dalamnya. Ketika dia melirik, jam di sudut ruang tamu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Kushina tersnyum lembut menatap putra semata wayangnya.

Saat kushina mendekat, Naruto bisa mencium bau parfum milik ibunya. Bunga lili yang semerbak itu membuat Naruto betah berlama-lama menikmati aromanya. Namun sayang, Kushina tidak lama berada didekatnya, dia melangkah masuk meninggalkannya termenung di lorong pintu.

Naruto buru-buru menyusulnya.

"_Kaa-san_, aku sudah membuat makan malam. Aku akan memanaskannya untukmu!"

Dia menuntun Kushina menuju ruang makan, tidak meninggalkannya untuk menolak. Ketika dian kembali didekatnya, Naruto bisa mencium kembali aroma milik ibunya. Ada bau bunga yang bercampur keringat yang mongering, hanya dengan bau ini hati Naruto berdegub dengan kencang dan sesuatu yang dibawahnya mengeras.

Dia menarik kursi di depan meja makan, sementara Kushina duduk dengan patuh.

"Seharusnya kamu tidak usah repot untuk memasak. Fokuslah pada studi belajarmu!"

Kushina menasihati Naruto yang sibuk memanaskan makanan.

"_Kaa-san_ tidak perlu khawatir, nilaiku baik-baik saja!"

Naruto berseru dengan lembut sembari menghidangkan semangkuk sup dan beberapa daging serta sayuran. Meja yang semula kosong tampak terisi makanan yang mengepul panas. Kushina mulai memakannya dengan perlahan, dia menikmati makanan yang dibuat oleh anaknya sendiri.

Sementara Naruto menatapnya diujung meja, sosok wanita wanita yang anggun, cantik dan menggoda. Dibandingkan dengan teman mahasiswinya di universitas, mereka semua kalah jauh. Kushina adalah wanita sempurna yang murni namun dewasa, menawan namun tubuhnya sangat menggoda.

Sayang sekali, keindahan wanita seperti ini harus ternoda karena dia pergi bekerja setiap harinya. Dia adalah single parent, wajar jika ia menjadi wanita karir. Namun tetap saja, Naruto sangat tidak menyukai Ibunya yang pulang larut malam.

Selama Kushina menyantap masakannya, Naruto berulang kali menggelengkan kepalanya. Ketika dia melihat keindahan wajah Kushina yang memancar dengan kulit yang seputih susu, dia berulang kali mencoba menghindari pemikiran dikepalanya yang terus berkobar ganas.

Naruto menekan bagian bawah dirinya yang mengeras, membayangkan bagaimana bagian dalam dirinya menembus tubuh ramping yang halus itu dengan keras. Kelembutan kulitnya yang halus bertabrakan dengan kulitnya, ketika dia semakin dalam dan menghentak keras, payudaranya yang montok dan padat bergoyang keatas dan kebawah.

Rambut merahnya yang panjang dan wangi tersebar diatas seprei dengan bunyi hentakan yang menggema. Ketika dia melihat wajah cantiknya yang memerah, suara desisnya yang tertahan dan aroma keringat Kushina yang menggoda membuat Naruto semakin bergairah hingga darahnya berdesir.

"_Kaa-san_, kamu pasti lelah seharian bekerja, biarkan aku memijatmu!"

Naruto berseru sembari mendekati kursi Kushina ketika dia telah selesai memakan makanannya. Wanita itu sempat menggeleng, namun Naruto tetap bersikeras untuk memijatnya.

"_Kaa-san_, kamu rileks saja!"

Naruto mulai menggerakkan tangannya menuju pundak Kushina. Dia memijat dengan perlahan sehingga Kushina yang semula kaku mulai sedikit demi sedikit santai dan memejamkan matanya.

Saat Naruto memijatnya, telapak tangannya bisa merasakan kehalusan kulit Kushina yang kencang dan lembut. Ditambah dengan aroma miliknya, Naruto semakin berdegub kencang dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya yang semakin liar.

Setelah beberapa menit berkecamuk, Melihat Kushina yang sepertinya tertidur, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikuti kehendak dalam dirinya. Telapak tangannya yang semula dipundak mulai turun menyusuri kulit halusnya diluar baju yang Kushina kenakan.

Kedua tangan Naruto sedikit bergetar ketika sampai pada payudara Kushina yang membumbung tinggi. Bagian bawahnya terasa sangat berdenyut hingga celananya tak mampu membendung hasrat.

Dengan berhati-hati Naruto mulai menyentuh payudara montok Kushina dari luar baju. Pertama-tama telapak tangannya menangkap kedua payudaranya yang sintal, namun sayang telapak tangannya tidak cukup untuk membungkusnya secara keseluruhan.

Selama beberapa kali Naruto meremas payudara Kushina. Rasanya sangat lembut dan halus kulitnya sangat terasa. Bagaimanapun rasanya, payudara montok Kushina membuatnya seolah untuk terus meremasnya kuat-kuat.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto mulai menyusuri lingkaran payudara besar itu berulang kali. Dan sejak saat itu, Naruto tahu betapa besarnya payudara milik Kushina. Dan yang paling luar biasa adalah, payudara montok itu sama sekali tidak turun menggantung, melainkan tegak menggoda.

Naruto semakin bernafsu… dan dia semakin berani.

Naruto mulai menganggkat tubuh Kushina yang secara langsung membuatnya terbangun. Terlepas dari keterkejutan Kushina, Naruto melangkah menuju kamarnya lalu menidurkan Kushina diatas kasur.

Kushina sedari tadi mulai memberontak ketika Naruto mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan yang selama ini Kushina tidak pernah harapkan. Dia terus menggeliat dibawah dekapan Naruto yang kuat dan mendominasi.

Naruto tidak tahan lagi, dia sangat menginginkan Kushina. Dia menghela napas sejenak sebelum menatap dengan lembut kedua manik Kushina yang indah, kemudian dia tersadar.

"_Kaa-san_, selama ini kamu selalu bekerja keras untukku. Kamu pergi sangat pagi dan pulang sangat malam. Kamu sangat jarang bersamaku, apakah _Kaa-san_ tidak mencintaiku lagi? apakah _Kaa-san_ masih teringat dengan _tou-san_? Tolong lupakan kejadian itu. _Kaa-san_, aku mencintaimu! Tolong beri aku waktu bersamamu lebih lama!"

Naruto berkata dengan serius, namun nadanya sangat lembut. Nafsu miliknya yang sebelumnya membara mulai menyusut. Dia mulai menyingkir dari atas tubuh Kushina yang kini menegang dengan kejutan.

"Maafkan aku _Kaa-san_!"

Naruto berseru tanpa menoleh, suaranya penuh dengan penyesalan terhadap apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya. Ketika ia akan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, tangan seputih susu itu menarik kaus baju Naruto.

Kushina menatap Naruto dengan air mata yang meleleh. Dia selama ini sibuk bekerja hingga pada akhirnya dia sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan dari anaknya sendiri. Kushina merasa jika dia gagal sebagai seorang ibu.

"Tidak, _Kaa-san_ yang seharusnya meminta maaf!"

Hati Naruto berdesir ketika melihat sesosok dewi yang menangis untuknya. Dia dengan lembut menghapus air mata Kushina sembari berkata dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"_Kaa-san_ aku mencintaimu!"

Kushina masih terus menagis, namun senyum menawannya mulai mengembang. Dia menatap manik biru Naruto dengan lembut.

"_Kaa-san_ juga mencintaimu!"

.

.

Fin

.

.

**AN : **Berharap ada lemon? selamat kalian kena prank! Fic ini tidak ada lemonnya :p


End file.
